ninjawarzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Munchable901
Archived Talk: 1 __TOC__ Talisman of nerdly prowess and such articles Can I delete these? I feel that they are quite pointless, and seem almost detrimental to the wiki. :P If anything, we should create separate pages for the most powerful relics, such as the ones commonly referred to as the "Best Relic Combo," etc. Heisatcty 04:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey this is a message from poj212 I've spent some time on the runescape wiki.I have reasonable information on runescape. How do i become a admin? Hey I've just been busy and tired, you know... stuff's going on, school started... by the way, do I get one of those "I'm an admin" pictures on my page? Also, do I get a sig? Heisatcty 00:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Also, is the newly-created page Shadow Clan really necessary? I feel that it should be deleted, along with all those individual relic pages, such as Blowing Leaf and Phoenix Tear, etc. Heisatcty 21:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Archive Just so you know it's blank. [[User:Munchable901|'Munchable901']] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TaLk']] 20:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How do I become an admin for this site? ^never mind, I was finally able to remove it. Also, do we really need those articles started by user:sirmichael, about the low-level relics? I feel that they are rather unnecessary and could just be re-routed to the main relics/relic shop page. Also, aren't those (and the weapons/weapons shop pair) a bit redundant? Heisatcty 22:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry, and thanks! I'm a bit new to wiki admining... Heisatcty 16:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm woefully confused about how to get the blocked template to work... could you please help me out? Heisatcty 16:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Testing Testing this link from my userpage. <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 02:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css - Adding Wikitable Could you please add the following to MediaWiki:Common.css: /* Wikitable/Prettytable class for skinning normal tables. */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #F9F9F9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; color: black; } table.wikitable th, table.wikitable td, table.prettytable th, table.prettytable td { border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; } table.wikitable th, table.prettytable th { background: #F2F2F2; text-align: center; color: black; } table.wikitable caption, table.prettytable caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; font-weight: bold; } Thank you!!! This will make formatting tables much easier now!!! 06:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship Sure! I would be honoured! 03:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I was just wondering whether we should have a featured article each month? Any ideas/suggestions? 06:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, but how bout on the main page's discussion because it concerns an item on the main page. -- 20:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::this http://ninjawarz.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ninja_Warz_Wiki is the main page discussion -- 03:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I've been doing some time on the runescape wiki. How do i get them to make me a admin? Poj212 23:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, I'd like to apply for adminship, please. I have made minor updates to the ninja warz wikia. I'd like to work further on the structure: merging and removing redundant pages. You can demote me afterwards. ;) Indra Kunoichi 17:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I see there are more for me to do right now. I'll try to figure it out myself (the internet is a vast sea of knowledge), but I'll be sure to ask you for help if I got stuck. ^_^ Indra Kunoichi 14:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Relics I play Ninja Warz and i bought a lot of relics but they don't show on my screen, what happened to them? Thanks, 07:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate Article I stumbled across this article earlier and figured I should let an admin know: http://ninjawarz.wikia.com/wiki/Hacks ShihanChow (talk) 20:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC)